1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-shaped material extruding container for extruding a stick-shaped material so as to use.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as a stick-shaped cosmetic material container, there has been known a structure which is provided with a cylindrical sleeve open in both ends, a cylindrical operating portion coupling the sleeve so as to be relatively rotatable and immovable in an axial direction, a cylindrical middle plate installed to a rear half portion within the sleeve so as to be non-rotatable and movable in the axial direction, and a stick-shaped cosmetic material loaded directly to a sleeve to which the middle plate is installed and in which a lid is installed to a leading end from a rear end side of the sleeve so as to be molded, and in which if the sleeve and the operating portion are relatively rotated, the middle plate moves forward and backward with respect to the sleeve and the stick-shaped cosmetic material appears and retracts from the leading end of the sleeve (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-87033).